


Taming the Wolf

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Femdom, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Courier takes it upon herself to interrogate Silus. Sexually. Written for the fallout kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Wolf

The room felt much colder than he had remembered and his head felt peculiarly light. He must've been drugged somehow. His arms were asleep as well, he tried to move them only to find he was tied to a chair. Tied to a chair and naked as the day he was born. Perhaps they had decided to torture him. But that was impossible. Wasn't it? The NCR weren't supposed to do things like that even to their worst enemies. Or maybe this was just to humiliate him. Whatever the purpose, it only served to make Silus even more thirsty for the suffering of others. 

He had been happily fantasizing about the things he and the Legion would do to this poor excuse for a base when the door opened to reveal a young woman wearing the skimpiest excuse for armor he'd ever seen. He regarded her silently with a critical gaze. She was rather attractive, though he wouldn't ever let a woman know that. She had a good figure, lean and muscular, but also possessed prominent hips. This woman would make a delightful slave. Perhaps he would take her as his own whenever he got out. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, "Silus." She said his name as though he belonged to her, though they had never met. This made his stomach churn. 

"They must be truly desperate to send such a repulsive animal to me. So what is it you aim to do, worm?" He snarled, ever arrogant even considering the rather compromising position he was in. 

"Oh, I'm glad you asked. I aim to break you." The calmness and conviction with which she said this took him aback especially when coupled with the smoothness of her voice. She walked closer to him, leaning in and running her fingers over his inner thigh. His face flushed with confusion. He had never seen anything like this coming. 

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." He growled, his dark eyes glittering with hate. 

She laughed at this, running her hand through his soft, dark hair, then suddenly yanking his head back so he would look up at her. Their eyes locked, her strange champagne colored orbs peering curiously at him. "I'll touch you, sweet thing. I'll touch you wherever I want to." She then raked her nails lightly down his chest, giving his semi soft length a few tugs, nibbling and sucking at his neck at random intervals. 

His body was enjoying every touch, much to his repulsion. He turned away from her, shutting his eyes. "No, no. You'll look at me while I do this to you." She insisted. A wolfish scowl tugged at his lips, watching her beat him off. He felt himself become sticky with precum already. This was too much. 

"I'll have you killed for this... you... you degenerate whore!" He spat with as much malice as he was capable of in his current state. This remark was met by a sudden white hot pain across his face, as the sound of a slap resounded through the small room. 

"Ooh. I'm afraid you've got that quite backward sugar. Ya see, you're the whore now." She said with a contented smile, giving his engorged dick a squeeze to emphasize her point. To his disgust, he felt a guttural groan flow past his lips.

"See? You're enjoying this." The woman whispered breathily into his ear, letting her lips brush the shell of his ear as she pulled away. "I wonder what your beloved Caesar would think of this. Or are all Legion men so... easy?" 

A cold smirk played across his lips as he responded, "You're not going to accomplish anything by this poor excuse for an interrogation. In fact it's you who is servicing me." Silus grinned triumphantly, noting the way her face contorted at his remark. What a stupid woman. Only proving the fact that women are on this planet just for the benefit of men. 

"I'm afraid you're wrong again." She replied evenly, stepping away from him and beginning to remove her armor. He hated the fact he didn't even desire to look away as more and more of her body was revealed to him. She wasn't particularly shapely, more on the lithe side, her breasts small but perky. Once she took off the small lacy thing that passed as underwear, he noticed that she was soaked. All too suddenly it sunk in, none of this had been for his benefit. She pulled a leather tie from her hair, letting feathery dark brown hair free. A dark look was cast over her delicate features as she tested the elasticity of the tie. Silus shifted uncomfortably in the chair, a cold sweat beginning to form over his exposed body. 

"This won't be over quickly." She said, venom coating her words. He knew she meant that. The wild creature approached him, grabbing his penis roughly and sliding the leather tie to the base. He winced in pain at this. The sensation wasn't pleasant. But not entirely unpleasant either. "Now. How's about we get you nice and hard for me, Silus?" She said teasingly. 

"Just get on with it." He said in a strained tone. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of showing his eagerness for whatever administrations she'd decide to bestow upon on. This wasn't right. It wasn't right the way his dick was so ready for her. It wasn't right the way he had trouble stopping his eyes from roving over her body. 

"Awh. Don't worry. I'm uh... experienced." She said with a cocky wink. "I'll have ya begging for it soon enough." 

Silus prepared an insult to follow this but it caught in his throat as she lowered to her knees and licked his stiffened length from base to tip. She then eased him into her mouth, her velvety lips immersing him in wet and warmth. She found a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down at almost a desperate pace. He shuddered at this. It had been a long time since a woman had readily done such things without some very strong... persuasion. His eyes had closed of their own accord, and he hated himself a little more when his hips started rising to meet her mouth. He tasted something coppery, realizing he had torn his bottom lip open in an attempt to silence the moans that she drew from him. Silus was still set on not giving her that satisfaction. 

His eyes fluttered open when he heard a small whimper between his legs, he looked down to see that she had been playing with herself whilst sucking him. This sent a surge of pleasant heat through his body, straight to his erect length. Ugh. He could feel it pulsing in her mouth, begging for release. If that wasn't enough, he then felt his balls being gently kneaded with her free hand, at the same she took him in as far as her mouth would allow. To his great shame, a loud throaty moan erupted from him. 

Immediately following the outburst, he saw she began shaking slightly. She pulled away from him, exposing him to the chilly air. Silus watched her curiously, seeing her chest rise and fall rapidly, watching her hand grope one of her breasts, the other hand working furiously down below. She came with a soft cry, surprisingly muted compared to his own. Silus wondered what it'd sound like if she cried his name.

She sighed happily, wiping the product of her orgasm on Silus's thigh. "How ya holding up? I don't know. You look kinda... uncomfortable to me." She said with a cruel smile, admiring how darkly colored his genitals had become compared to the rest of his body. He was huge and rock hard now, his body shining with a layer of sweat. He scowled at her, wanting nothing more than to slap that devious smirk off of her, break free of the chair and fuck her until she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. His level of arousal had become painful, every little thing intensified a thousand times over. 

She didn't seem bothered by his lack of a response. Her eyes followed a small trail of blood sliding down his chin. She sat down on his lap and leaned forward, her tongue licking the blood and his dry lips in a painfully gentle manner. She brushed the stray hairs back that had become plastered to his sticky forehead and looked down at his beyond stiffened length. He drew in a sharp breath when she rubbed the pad of her index finger over the silken head. His body ached for release, this was a torture of the worst kind. When she withdrew, a pitiful whimper came from some place he didn't know existed within him. It made his skin crawl. 

"Poor baby." She cooed, pursing those damn near perfect lips of hers. "Tell me. What is it you want?" 

His lips formed a tight, straight line. Somehow managing to hang on to the remnants of his pride. However he quickly lost whatever resolve he had left when she jolted her hips into his, a little too roughly for his current state. His mouth moved as he mumbled something. 

"What's that? I can't hear you." 

"Fuck me." Silus begged her for it. Just as she'd said he would. 

"That's much better Silus." He barely comprehended the words from her mouth before she positioned herself on his lap in order to sink onto his pulsing cock. She was soaking wet and oh so heated. She enjoyed torturing him like this. He could tell. He was reduced to deep moans and incoherent babbling as she rode him, her tightness stretching around his aching dick. She looked upon him with a pitying smile, raising a finger to his lips to signal quiet, then she claimed his lips with her own, kissing him in a way that was filled with fire and passion. There was no love from either of them. It was desperate in its way, and their teeth dug into one another's lips but neither seemed to really mind. There was only this moment. This succubus disguised as woman and Silus. Nothing existed but the heat radiating off their bodies and the slapping sound their hips made when they came together. Coming together and pulling apart. Over and over. 

He was close. Almost there. If not for this stupid ring around him, he would've found release much sooner. He could almost see the end. Silus knew that when he finished it would be like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He was eager. He was desperate. He belonged to this woman for now. 

She shuddered and her heated walls clamped down around him, she sighed then. A strangely feminine and delicate noise he'd never had expected from her. He braced himself for his own end. But the woman rose up and off of him. He was beyond confused and upset. 

"You've forgotten what this is. Haven't you?" She asked, her voice turning cold. His heart dropped. She was right. He had forgotten he was being interrogated. "Just tell me what you know and I'll show you paradise."

He had told her everything that could possibly be of use and even more after that, all in a flurry of breathless words. Silus had never wanted anything as badly as he wanted to be taken by this woman. She had broken his will entirely. And he knew that no matter what happened in the future, he would not be the same as he once was.

"See? That wasn't so difficult." The woman cooed. "And now you know your place. Beneath a woman." To his immediate dismay, he watched helplessly as she began dressing herself. He couldn't stop her. The euphoric weightless that had filled him slowly evaporated into a sinking heaviness that was followed by a sense of calm. The fire that burned in him gradually dimming. 

Once fully dressed, she turned those predatory yellow eyes upon him, eyes he'd never forget. Her gaze was tender, almost sad. He liked to think that she wanted him as well. 

"He will have you killed you know. Even if you do escape." 

Silus frowned, as much as he didn't want to recognize it, her words rang true. Caesar would never allow him to live. Or anyone who had gotten themselves in his situation. But that failed to be a comfort. 

She came closer, caressing his cheek and stroking his hair. He closed his eyes, accepting her touch and his own fate. She removed the leather band from his cock, and he saw her pocket it with a flirtatious wink.

"What is your name?" Silus asked, the question demanding to be answered in his mind. 

"It doesn't matter." She replied briskly, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand. 

"Please." He requested again, softer this time. 

"It's Marie. If you must know." She said, smirking at how passively he was behaving now. What a strangely proper name for such a wild woman. "Oh. And if by some way, you do manage to escape... Come to New Vegas. Look for me there, if you want. You're quite a good boy and I'd enjoy more... playtime." 

Silus himself now laughed dryly, this woman truly was a wild card.   
-  
Marie left the interrogation room and went to fetch Lieutenant Boyd, whom she had convinced to wait away from the room. She could tell Boyd was wary at first, but once she had relayed some of which she had gleaned from Silus, the older woman looked visibly relieved. 

"You've done well. Though I'm not sure I wanna know the specifics of what went on in there." Boyd said, taking a long drag of her cigarette. 

"Oh, of course. I'm happy to help. Awfully sorry to hear about the monorail by the way." Courier Six said, a smile pulling at her lips that didn't quite reach her eyes.

One wolf had been tamed. But one still walked free.


End file.
